Pieces of a Broken Heart
by smileyface994
Summary: Post Desire. My take on Addison leaving for L.A and how Mark feels and reacts.The truth is that she's trying to get away from her feelings from him.Will she leave? Or will he convince her that he truly loves her?It's sweet and heartbreaking. Chapter 2 is.
1. Stay with me

Mark glumly sat by himself at the bar, sulking and drowning in despair. Addison, the only woman he ever loved, was leaving tomorrow for L.A. Tonight, there was a good-bye thing for her at Joe's.

"C'mon Mark, lighten up," prodded Addison as she approached him. "Join the celebration."

He scoffed and drunk his tequila. "What celebration?" He knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it. "Double scotch, Joe," he said to the bartender.

Addie took the seat next to him and faced him. "You can't do this to me. I'm leaving tomorrow. Please lighten up."

"For what?" he asked. He turned to face her too and looked into her eyes, eyes he had always adored. "Why can't you stay?"

"I—I just can't Mark," she stammered. In fact, the reason she was leaving was because of him. She needed to get away from him. She wanted to deny her feelings for him, with no avail.

"Stay here. Stay here with me, in Seattle."

Addie backed away slowly. She didn't want to go but she had to. It hurt her when he told her that he broke the pact; she really wanted them to have a chance, really, she did. But there was no hope now. She needed L.A.

"I can't, Mark. I'm really sorry,she said. And she was too. She disappeared back into the crowd, never seeing his face fall. He loved her, ever since he set his eyes on her. She was perfect to him and he knew he could never be with her. He lied so she wouldn't get hurt. He loved her enough to let go.

"Thanks Joe," he mumbled drunkenly after more drinks. Still, nothing could make him forget about his pain.

Addison threw her keys on the table and fell on her huge hotel bed. She was still thinking about Mark and how much she'd miss him. Over the years of her marriage, he became her best friend too. He was always there for her, no matter what. She figured that if she was falling for him, the best way was to get away.

She felt something hard pressing against her back and found a little present with a note.

_Addison,_

_Look I know my chances of convincing you to stay were slim but you can't blame a guy for trying. I guess I can't stop you then. I hope you'll remember that I'll always be just a call away. Anyway, this is something to remember me by,when you find someone else………_

_Love,_

_Mark._

By the time she finished reading Mark's sweet note, her eyes were blurring her vision with tears. She wiped them off and reached for the present. She opened the little, black velvet box and gasped. In it lay the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

The necklace was silver, a dainty sapphire hanging at the end. Little diamonds were around it, making it gleam in the dark. Sapphire was her birthstone, and he remembered. Instinctively, she put it on and looked at the mirror. It looked great on her and Mark knew that. Mark Sloan had some great taste.

That night, she fell asleep with his necklace on.

He struggled to push her out of his mind, to forget her even. But he couldn't. He couldn't hate her and stay mad at her. Hell, he loved her. He'd always known that. And in the end, they dreamed of each other.

**How was it? Okay? Just tell me if you want me to continue this or not. Give me tips, suggestions and etc.**


	2. I'll always be there for you

A/N: I own no character or grey's anatomy because if I did, Addison wouldn't leave the show and she and Mark would be together right now.

"Well that's it," Addison muttered, hauling a big bag into her trunk. She crossed the last item on her mental checklist. She was about to shut the trunk when she swore she saw Mark lurking in the shadow of the building next to her.

She walked over to where she thought she spotted him._ Nope, it was just me imagining stuff._ She missed his warm embrace already. Ever since that night he told her he slept with someone, things had been different, awkward.

Mark sighed with relieved as Addison turned back to her car. He wanted to see her again and his feet dragged him here. He thought it'd be easier if she never saw him. He didn't want her to cry anymore; he had to let her go. But it was harder than you think to accept that the woman you love can never be yours.

She turned her ignition and he watched her drive away, away from him. She felt a piece of her heart that always belonged to him drift away from her. He felt like daggers were piercing his already broken heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie turned the radio on, having enough of the silence. She was still wearing his necklace and loved how cold it felt against her warm skin. She glanced at the empty seat beside her and sighed.

"_No more pictures Addie," Mark pleaded, laughing whilst driving. "Stop it!"_

"_Last, I promise. Please………..," she begged, kneeling on her seat. She pouted the way she knew he could never resist. _

"_Fine."_

_She snapped a photo of him with his tongue sticking out. "Nice."_

_He smirked. "Addie, I'm Mark Sloan!"_

_She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Right. I forgot that the Mark Sloan has just about the biggest ego ever." She settled down on her seat and her face grew solemn. "Thanks for coming with me to visit my parents. Really."_

_Mark glanced at her, smiling. "No prob. I'm really sorry Derek couldn't make it. He has no idea that he's missing out on such a smart and hot wife."_

_She blushed; only he could make her blush. "Why doesn't he love me anymore, Mark?"_

_Mark fidgeted uneasily in his seat. "He does. It's just………." He struggled to grasp the right words. "He's just lost sight of things that matter, that's all. It's his one shot to be great, Addie.He's been working for this a long time now. He'll have you forever." It hurt him so to say that. But he knew he was right; they were Addison and Derek, the perfect couple. He was contented to just be there for her, at least for now._

"_Lately, I've been feeling like he's making you my fill-in husband," she admitted sheepishly. She glanced up to him to see his reaction. He looked kinda hurt but satisfied. "I mean, he's sending you to do what he's supposed to."_

"_Will I always just be a fill-in?" he asked in a joking tone. He was serious, though. It was hard to be near Addison; she made him feel something that he never felt before. Love._

"_I don't know." She couldn't believe what she just said but when she married, she thought it would be happy ever after. Now she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe she married the wrong knight-in-shining-armor. "I don't know anything anymore, Mark."_

"_Well, I'll always be there for you."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always. I promise, Addie."_

**RnR if you want this continued, okay?Give suggestions and etc. too. C'mon, people. Tell me there ARE Maddison fans out there!**


	3. Drunk and lonely

Addison sank into her new apartment's couch, exhausted and weary from the drive from Seattle

Addison sank into her new apartment's couch, exhausted and weary from the drive from Seattle. She looked around, feeling strangely. . .lonely. Sure, most of her stuff were already there thanks to Naomi but it wasn't home, not yet anyways. Addie picked up the phone next to her, dialing familiar digits she felt guilty knowing.

"Hey this is Mark Sloane and if you hear this I'm probably in surgery or somewhere else right now. Just leave me a message and I'll call you right back. Bye."

Addie sighed. Just hearing his voice made her feel a bit better, but suddenly, she didn't know what to say. "Um. . .hi, Mark. It's me, Addison. I just. . .wanted to call to say hi and thanks for the necklace. I love it, really. Okay, call me back."

_Stupid_, she chided herself. _This is Mark and you're friends. You can't sound so stupid like that in front of him. . .he'd think you're crazy for calling him._

Looking sown at her neck, Addie had to smile: she was still wearing Mark's necklace. But then she frowned, remembering exactly why she moved to L. A in the first place, and pushed him out of her mind.

"Stop it, Addison,' she muttered to herself. "Stop it."

Mark was at Joe's again that night, and this time, there were already a couple of empty glassed in front of him. Drinking always seemed to help him before, but strangely, it couldn't make him forget Addison. There was always Plan B for him, anyways. But tonight, he didn't feel like it at all.

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel abut her leaving. Shouldn't he be happy that it would be easier to move on without her, that she wouldn't be there to keep reopening his wounds? But then, that was the problem. He didn't _want _to move on. He wanted _her_.

"Joe, another one please," he mumbled.

Joe came over to him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Sloane but you told me to call you a cab at midnight. And it is, so. . ."

Drunk though he was, Mark was still very aware of everything. Going back home would just mean getting back to an empty hotel room, falling asleep and dreaming about Addison, which was painful enough on its own. "One more can't hurt, right? Just one and I'll go."

Joe sighed. "Alright."

"What are you so upset about anyways?" Joe asked as he handed Mark his drink. "Is it Dr. Montgomery leaving?"

Mark gulped down his drink, seemingly very interested at just staring at the empty glass. He wrinkled his brow for awhile, then looked up at the bartender. "Nope, just Addison. Just Addison."

Joe nodded his head as if he didn't believe him. "Right. But you know, there _are _other women."

Mark shook his head. "Not really. Addison—she's always been the one."

All he could think about was her, how she tended to put her hands on her hips when she was mad, how she always seemed to dislike him, and how pathetic he was for loving her. He was Mark Sloane for God's sake; women came on to him at a simple little line or smile. But it never seemed to work on the one that mattered most.

"Thanks, Joe," he murmured, throwing a couple of bills on the table. Then he got up gingerly, wavering at first and eyed the room as he went out. Maybe he'd call her tomorrow, or maybe she'd called him. Maybe he'd even fly all the way to L.A for her, who knows.

**I know this doesn't seem like much but I'm kinda still adjusting back from PoTC then all the way back to Maddison. I haven't written maddison in months! I wonder if people got tired of it after all, or if there are still fans out there. I checked the fanfics out and there doesn't seem to be much anymore, in fact, there are less. I hope I helped, though. Forgive my terrible writing. **

**R&R.**


	4. 60 days

Flowers arrived n her doorstep the next Monday morning

Flowers arrived n her doorstep the next Monday morning. At first, Addison thought they it was some sort of mistake or prank, until she noticed that they were her favorites. And only one person actually knew her enough to know that she adored lilies.

"Mark," she muttered, smiling. She picked them up carefully and brought them in, inhaling one of her favorite scents. There was even a ribbon tied around the flowers, thoughtfully keeping them together. Although she'd always known Mark as the rash and careless guy, it seemed like he actually put a lot of thought into it.

_What's happened to the Mark Sloane I know?_ She asked herself, amused.

Putting it down on her coffee table, Addison grabbed her coffee, suddenly missing rain. _Mark hated rain._ And, L.A was too sunny and bright for her, too happy for her to fit in. Birds in fact _chirped_ in the mornings, which in a way, she found oddly annoying. Addie alos missed calling people "Mc" names, grinning to herself as she thought about the appropriate ones given to her exes.

_McDreamy and McSteamy. McSteamy. _

Addie sighed. She missed Seattle already.

About at the same time in another city, mark Sloane woke up to find a long-legged model with red hair over him, smiling flirtatiously. Still a bit drunk, Mark caressed her hair, murmuring," Addison. . ."

She shook her head and got off of him. "No, it's me, Charlotte. Don't you remember?"

Mark shot up at once, his head suddenly clear. "Right." He offered her his McSteamy smile. "How could I forget?"

Truthfully, all he really remembered was being at Joe's again last night and meeting a red-head. He never remembered going back to his hotel room and having sex with anyone. Even though Addie was gone and she didn't want him at all, Mark still felt an obligation to finish his sixty days with no sex pact, like his own proof that he really can quit anytime he wanted, and that if she hadn't broken the pact, they would have made it.

"Good. Now we can continue—"

"No, no," he interrupted firmly as he got up and put on his clothes. "I have to get to work. I'm late."

"Oh okay." Mark noticed the disappointment in her voice but didn't really seem to care much. It didn't count if he was drunk, right? He checked his calendar briefly, and grinned. Mark pulled a shirt over his head, barely managing to keep his relief at his discovery. He _didn't _break it because last night didn't count anymore.

He had kept his promise.

"Lock the door on your way out, alright?" he yelled as he shut the door, leaving the poor woman lying on his bed, confused.

Mark quickly got into the elevator, with every intention of finding Addison at work and telling her. But then, he remembered she didn't work there anymore, and that she probably didn't care. The wide smile on Mark's face faded, turning into hurt as he exited the elevator.

If she didn't sleep with Karev, they would be together by then, together and happy—at least, he would be. Mark like to think that Addison was wrong, and that they would make a great couple, stubbornly so. He pictured her face, beautiful and glowing, smiling in sunny L.A, oblivious to him right now. Maybe she really was happier without him.

Mark whipped out his phone, and scrolled down to Addie's phone number. Then he simply stared at it and her picture, with a small smile on his lips, a small sad, goodbye smile. Should he call? What if he'd just be disturbing her life?

With a heavy heart, Mark exited and put it back in his pocket. _No, it's better like this._

**I know that was short but I promise it will be longer next time. I kind of ran out. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
